Anything
by Your Fellow Thespian
Summary: They would do anything Branikki one shot Rated T for violence DD seven spoilers


A dork diaries one-shot

Rated T for violence

DD 7 spoilers!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Anything

I walk down the hall with a small smile on my face, thinking about the listening party.

How Brandon had kissed me.

KISSED me

ME

the BIGGEST dork in SCHOOL. If not the whole WORLD.

But I know it was just for charity.

I mean why else would he kiss me?

Unless he actually likes me. Which of course would never happen. But hey, a girl can dream.

I smile to myself as I walk to the last class of the day- Biology

With Brandon

SQUUUEEEE!

I notice that the hall is super crowded so I decide to take the route through the hallway nobody takes because it 'smells.'

I don't really care as long as I get to class on time. I enjoy the silence and use it to day dream about Brandon.

Suddenly something grabs my wrist and spins me back against the wall.

I wince in pain as a figure looms over me.

I look up to see Patrick. Or as Chloe, Zoey and I call him: Pat the Rat.

I scowl and glare at him angrily, crossing my arms, "what do you want, Pat?" I spit his name like it's poison.

He chuckles darkly and raises a hand to twirl my hair. I swat it away quickly and angrily.

"Oh Nikki, don't deny your love for me," he says as he steps closer to me so that I can feel his breath on my face.

I attempt to duck and run away but he anticipates my actions and slams both hands on either side of me on the wall.

I lift up my hands and try to push him away, but he's too strong. I bring my knee up but he grabs it and puts it back down while smiling deviously.

"Get. Off" I say through gritted teeth.

He shakes his head and grabs my chin to lift it up. I open my mouth to scream but before I can, he smashes his lips to mine.

My eyes are wide as I hit his chest with my fists but he's too strong. His hands are at my shoulders, pushing me against the wall.

He moves his hands down my arms to my hands, lifts them up and pins them to the wall above my head using one hand.

He places his other on my waist and slowly puts it under my t-shirt. I try to scream and kick but he is completely pressed up against me. I felt tears streaming down my face, hoping and praying someone would walk around the corner and see what was happening.

I can feel Patricks hand against my skin slowly lifting the shirt up. His hand grazes my chest and I freeze.

'Please, please, please'

I think over and over in my head as he moves his hand out of my shirt and slowly pulls it up. He moves his lips onto my neck.

Then I see Brandon.

He is carrying a book and about to walk down the hall way. His eyes land on us and he stops and stares.

I feel relief flood through me and mouth the words 'help me'

He quickly come from his trance of shock and drops the book, running over and pulling Pat off me.

He spins Pat around so he's against a locker. "Don't ever touch her again, you good for nothing rat!" He says through gritted teeth.

Patrick laughs, "Am I supposed to be afraid of a guy who spends his days photographing puppies, and kittens?" He says his voice, taunting.

"Yeah," Brandon says his voice menacing, "you are," Brandon then grabs him by the collar and throws him across the hall.

Pat gets up and walks away, trying to act like that didn't scare him, though it obviously did.

Brandon looks at me and rushes over, his face full of concern. "Are you alright?" He asks gently.

I cross my arms over my chest, shrinking into my self and shake my head.

A tear falls from my eye. Brandon notices and reaches toward me gently wiping it away, "Don't cry Nikki, it's okay now,". He whispers reassuringly.

I nod but can't help it as more tears fall from my face. He sighs and wraps me in his arms.

After about five minutes of crying into his chest I pull away and look at him, and he smiles sadly.

"Come on, let's go to the principal and tell him what happened and you can go home," He says and gently takes my hand and leads me to the office.

When we get there I find myself unable to talk so Brandon explains what he saw and asks if I can go home.

The principal says he'll talk to Patrick and tells Brandon to go with me since my parents were out of town and I had to walk.

As we walk home I feel Brandon gently wrap his arm around me, holding me close and rubbing my shoulder with his thumb.

I walk up to my room and Brandon tells me to lie down and brings me a glass of water.

"You okay?" He asks gently as I drink my water. I nod and sit up, leaning against the headboard. "Thank you," I say, "for helping me,"

He smiles and gently places a hand on mine and intertwines our fingers.

"Of course I would help you," he sighs and draws in a deep breath.

"Truthfully, I'd do anything for you."

Then in mumbled words, obviously not meant to be heard he said, "That's what you do for someone you love,"

I feel my eyes widen a bit

"Y-you love me?" I choke the words out just barely above a whisper. He quickly turns his head to me, realizing I had heard him.

He coughs trying to think of an excuse then finally sighing with defeat.

He stares at me for a moment then squeezes my hand and nods.

"Yeah, I am totally, hopelessly in love with you,". He says a deep red rising on his cheeks. I gape at him in astonishment. I can feel my heart beating rapidly.

I smile and look up at him, situating myself so that we are face to face.

He looks at me awaiting my reaction. I gently place a hand on his cheek, lean in and press my lips against his.

He smiles under my lips and gently places his hand on the back of my neck.

When we pull away I look into his blue eyes that now gleam with happiness, "I love you too,"

"And for you too,"

I smile

"I'd do anything."


End file.
